


This is not our time

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has found Arthur once again. In this life, he is a student at Hogwards. <br/>Merlin/Arthur!Cedric Diggory</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not our time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomreviewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2009 Adevnt Calendar @ LJ  
> Written for PhantomReviewer

I’m lost between what’s wrong and right.  
For days I’m watching you growing into that wonderful man you’ll never be, for nights I’m visiting you to hold you tight.  
Even if my heart is growing cold, your sheets and your body are still warm.  
“Cedric” I wake you up gently, my hands all over you, my lips tasting you, my heart belonging to you.  
You never refuse me; you’re mine, we’re bond, forever, but this time is not our time.  
All your fortresses go down in the night, to the dawn I can see you through.  
“Arthur…I’ll wait for you”


End file.
